MotherMy Fallen Angel
by The Human Being
Summary: I was sad on quarrelling with my mother. Because of this I wrote a poem relating to Jin's feeling for his mother. I stressed and focussed a lot on this poem. Please read and review.


**Author's Note:** I was sort of blue and depressed after a small quarrel with my mom and then on realizing my actions and thinking how wrong I was, I could not cry or weep, but as always I could only write a poem of angst. I wrote this poem describing Jin the feeling of motherly love and the devotion he had for his mother. A must read poem by all. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own tekken.

**MOTHER-MY FALLEN ANGEL**

I stood above the terrace looking up at the sky.

Which was black, dark, and devoid of stars rather nigh.

I looked up now at the blackness that was not of any life or light.

Like my sullen heart where there was not a sign of joy so bright.

I merely lowered my head down in sorrow closing my eyes.

Racing back to thoughts in time where my life was of only spice.

A time of life composed of sorrow and depression.

Living amongst apathy in my family and surviving from their deception.

My life was only a composition of spice and unjust purgatory.

Where for me a job of obeying optional commandments were mandatory.

I lived through a life not of sweetness and love.

But only something that I call something with a spicy shove.

But among even the spiciest is found a single spot of sweet.

A sweet among spices I found with a love so pure and neat.

A love and care of softness and purity unfound in heaven.

A love and happiness I found and got sunk from a state where I was grieven.

That love was not from anyone I know of family and friends.

That love was a thing indescribable by words and felt of an unknown sense.

A love and affection that was only given to me by a pure soul.

Unlike my other kith and kin who considered me as a spittoon hole.

That giver of love was no one special to preach and see.

That giver of love was someone who set me free.

That unique person was no fairy or someone to specially describe.

That special being still was a fairy to me who gave me a life to subscribe.

She was someone whom I always see all the time.

She was someone whom I cannot live without seeing once even if given infinite dime.

That special person is someone whom I do not call a god or a fairy.

Yet she is a god to me as I was a burden in her before to carry.

That special person was none to describe as a family or a brother.

Yet she was my family and friend to me whom I called her mother.

A mother, my mother who gave me my life of love and care.

Unlike the family who charged me a fare for being fair.

I prefer to have none in this world for I see all is only a wild boar.

I prefer my mother who would give kindness and guidance to a safety shore.

My mother and I have lived those happy times though me being in hell.

She was my one fairy and god who saved from the toll of the death bell.

That was a time I felt all was lost and gone for all eternity.

Seeing my only loving and loved one pass away from this world of so called fraternity.

A spark of flame was which ignited amidst the areas of culinary.

And that which exhumed the one in whole who was my god and fairy.

A fairy and god that saved me from the hellish burning flame.

An angel who went away to the heavens from whence she came.

A fairy, my mother who sacrificed herself for a worthless life such as of mine.

Whilst I watched helplessly as the devilish flames devoured her life of heavenly shine.

I cried and wailed of untold sorrow as I stood watching helplessly.

Watching as the flames exhumed her lithe body wolfishly.

I could not stand to see as sight so depressive in my life as such.

I could do nothing, but faint on a vision of such sorrowful grudge.

I work up later to find nothing surrounding the places so vast.

For I only found ashes and charred remains that the flames cast.

I watched, and could only gape and gaze in wonder at such as a vision.

I could neither weep nor cry nor bring a tear for such as situation.

I stood at the place of the ash and burnt remains frozen.

I felt the wind on me saying that this was my fate to be chosen.

I knelt without any strength or energy in my heart or soul.

Grabbing a handful of the holy remains left behind by the fire so foul.

I gazed and started at the ash without a feeling for a time so long.

I could do nothing but only stay with a feeling rather forlorn.

I picked up the ash, stared at it, and poured it along the air that blew.

Walking away with a depression so heavy and going in the yonder of blue.

**Author's Note: **This is all I could give in though I stressed, concentrated, and focused on this more than any other work I have written. Please read and review for atleast this.


End file.
